The New Heart
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis yang peka, Ia tahu perilaku Naruto padanya menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi Ia selalu menyangkalnya, bahkan Ia tidak tahu apa Ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Ada hal yang Ia lalui jauh sebelum Ia bertemu Naruto. Dan Ia ingin pemuda itu mengerti, tak selama jatuh cinta itu mudah/ RnR?


**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**The New Heart**

**by**

**Onyxita Haruno**

**[Naruto. U &amp; Hinata. H]**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya situasi akan menjadi secanggung ini. Pada awalnya semua terlihat dan terasa baik-baik saja. Pertemanan mereka cukup nyaman untuk dijalani. Tapi semakin kesini pemuda itu menujukkan hal yang menurutnya tak biasa. Dan Ia melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

Hyuuga Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napasnya yang terasa begitu berat. Tidak selamanya menjadi orang peka itu menguntungkan. Ada kalanya perasaan itu mengganggunya. Terlalu mengganggunya malah. Membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali apakah itu benar atau salah. Tapi yang pemuda itu tunjukkan terlalu frontal.

"Pakailah,"

Uzumaki Naruto menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada gadis itu. Sementara Ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan kemeja. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.."

"Aku laki-laki. Pertahanan tubuhku terhadap dingin jauh lebih kuat," potong pemuda itu. Mengundang Hinata untuk tersenyum ramah, apresiasi atas kebaikan temannya.

"Terima kasih, "

Setelahnya pemuda itu merangkulnya. Menuntunnya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari fakultas Hinata. Naruto bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya. Hinata jadi tidak enak sendiri. Setelah memastikan gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman, Naruto memutari mobil dan memasuki tempat pengemudi.

Hinata mengenal Naruto pertama kali saat kampus mereka mengadakan suatu pensi dan _baazar_ empat bulan yang lalu. Kebetulan mereka menjadi panitia dalam acara itu. Sebenarnya Sakura yang memperkenalkan mereka. Sejak saat itu mereka lebih sering bertegur sapa. Entah saat di _cafe_ kampus atau saat berpapasan.

Hinata merasa nyaman dengan pertemanan mereka yang semakin akrab. Naruto adalah pribadi yang ceria dan senang bercanda. Ia pun sangat menghargai seorang perempuan dengan bersikap lembut pada mereka. Dan Hinata akui Naruto itu pemuda yang tampan.

Sampai pada bulan ketiga, Naruto mulai bersikap aneh padanya, atau setidaknya itu menurut Hinata. Perlakuannya tidak sekedar pertemanan laki-laki dan perempuan. Terkadang pemuda itu bersikap begitu perhatian atau sering menebar senyum lembut padanya. Ia bahkan mulai mengantar Hinata pulang, intensitasnya pun semakin sering. Pernah suatu ketika Hinata mengeluh bahwa Ia merasa pusing. Dan hal berikutnya membuat gadis itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada balok es. Naruto mengelus lembut kepalanya sambil berkata, "Kuharap ini dapat meringankan pusingmu,"

Sebagai seorang perempuan yang normal. Perlakuan itu membuat sesuatu yang aneh mendesir hatinya. Sesuatu yang nyaman lebih dari sebelumnya, namun tak ayal Hinata berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Terlalu cepat menurutnya.

_Fuhh! _

Hinata tersentak kaget. Jantungnya berpacu cepat sampai menggelitik perutnya. Tubuhnya merinding hingga ubun-ubun. Untuk bernapas pun terasa sulit. _Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku pingsan._

Gadis itu mendengarnya terkekeh geli. Naruto baru saja menyentak lamunannya dengan meniup pelan telinganya. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"Asyik sekali kau melamun, eh," Pemuda itu sedikit tertawa. "Atau kau melamunkanku?"

"K-kau terlalu percaya diri, Naruto-_kun_.."

"Yaahh, mungkin saja,"

Setelah mampu menguasai diri, Hinata segera pamit untuk memasuki kediamannya. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Yo~"

Hinata memperhatikan mobil silver itu melaju meninggalkan kompleksnya. Lagi-lagi Ia menghela napas.

"Naruto -_kun_..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya perlakuan Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin malam ini Hinata harus meminum obat tidurnya (lagi).

**OoO**

"Jadi kau mulai merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya?"

"Entahlah.."

Sakura tersenyum melihat gadis di hadapannya mulai memainkan sedotan. Kebiasaannya jika sedang gelisah. Wajah ayu itu menampilkan raut tak tenang. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dampaknya akan begitu besar pada Hinata.

"Dia pemuda yang baik, Hinata. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMA," Sakura memandang manik _pearl_ itu dengan intens. Ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

Sementara gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak pernah menilainya buruk. Jelas-jelas Ia tidak termasuk dalam daftar itu," sanggahnya.

"Lalu apa?"

Hinata menunduk. "A-aku.. hanya sedikit takut,"

Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu, membuat Hinata menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tatapannya melembut. Hinata tidak bohong, Sakura dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu merasa takut. Ia juga seorang perempuan.

"Apa.. dia.. benar-benar menyukaiku?" Hinata mengatakannya dengan ragu hingga terdengar seperti Ia bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengenal Hinata sejak hari pertama kuliahnya hingga semester ke-5 ini, jadi Ia cukup tahu bagaimana Hinata.

"Apa perlakuannya tidak cukup meyakinkanmu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab karena Ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Tatapannya jatuh pada kaleng _softdrink_ milik Sakura. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula itu hanya suatu persepsi, belum tentu dia menyukaiku," terangnya.

"Dia mengutarakan perasaannya melalui tindakan, Hinata. Naruto bukan tipe pemuda yang suka menebar _omong kosong_,"

Hinata menatap teman perempuannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. Sakura mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah. Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia dilema. Ingin meyakinkan namun sebagian hatinya masih menyangkal.

"Hei, _girls_~"

Sakura maupun Hinata menoleh, dan keduanya terdiam seketika. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sibuk memainkan sedotan, berusaha mnyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sementara Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu yakin terjadi sesuatu pada teman laki-lakinya itu. Hinata? Jangan tanya, Ia tak berani melirik kesampingnya.

"Yosh, makanan gratis," pemuda itu mencomot sisa onigiri yang berada di piring Hinata kemudian memakannya. Tanpa sengaja perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura. Ia menghentikkan kunyahannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Pasalnya tatapan gadis itu padanya begitu aneh. Seolah Ia adalah makhluk menyeramkan semacam alien. Atau ada hantu di belakangnya?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau membuatku takut,"

"Justru kaulah yang membuatku takut,"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pula Sakura harus takut padanya? Atau jangan-jangan memang ada hantu di belakangnya.

"Astaga, kau memangkas rambutmu, Naruto!" Sakura histeris.

Uzumaki Naruto menyentuh rambutnya yang cepak. "Lalu apa masalahmu?" Ia semakin heran. _Biasa aja kali._

"Tidak ada, tentu saja." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hinata benar, Naruto mulai aneh. "Panjang umur.." gumamnya sebelum meneguk habis minuman _softdrink_nya. Hinata mendengar itu, dan merasa semakin tak nyaman. Berkali-kali Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar tak berani untuk sekedar melirik Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penampilan baruku?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari secara berulang-ulang. Ia menatap Sakura, berharap mendapat pujian.

"Tanyakan itu pada gadis di sampingmu," Sakura melirik Hinata kemudian tersenyum jahil. Hinata meliriknya kemudian memicingkan mata. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura tertawa. Naruto merubah posisi duduknya menghadap gadis penyuka lavender itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hinata?"

Gadis yang ditanya menatapnya takut-takut. Rambut itu terlihat cepak dan lebih rapi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dan dewasa. Hinata mengakuinya, Naruto sangat tampan. _Oh astaga! _Gadis itu dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya. "Ya, bagus.."

"Itu komentar yang biasa," Sakura menimpali. Perutnya benar-benar tergelitik untuk tertawa. Hinata benar-benar lucu.

"Hanya... bagus?" Oh, lihatlah. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat cukup kecewa.

"M-maksudku, kau terlihat lebih rapi dan dewasa. Penampilan yang bagus," tambah Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat tampan?"

_Siingg~ _

Hinata mengangguk sekali dengan senyum canggung. Naruto menyeringai bangga. Sakura memerah menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu, dah~" Sakura segera pamit setelah membuang kaleng _softdrink_nya pada tempat sampah. Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalannya. Sasuke sedang sibuk di perpustakaan kampus dan mana mungkin pemuda itu mau repot-repot memanggilnya jika Ia memiliki ponsel. Lagipula Hinata maupun Naruto tidak mendengar ada yang memanggil Sakura. _Cafe_ kampus cukup sepi.

Keduanya terdiam sepeninggal Sakura barusan. Naruto sibuk dengan sisa onigiri di tangannya sementara Hinata memainkan sedotan kelimanya. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mengunyahnya, Naruto menoleh, memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

Hinata terlihat manis hari ini. Sebuah bandana putih melingkari kepalanya. Rambutnya pun terlihat lebih panjang. Dan wangi itu masih sama, perpaduan antara _jasmine _dan _chamomile_. Wangi lembut dan tidak berlebihan. Naruto sangat suka itu. Sorotan matanya begitu lembut namun dapat tegas diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

Dibalik itu semua, Hinata memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Ia ramah pada semua orang, senyumnya tulus dan tampak tidak dibuat-buat. Tutur katanya sopan namun tidak membosankan. Hinata adalah gadis pengalah dan menghargai orang lebih dari dia menghargai dirinya sendiri. Naruto kerap kali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Tapi Hinata menanggapinya dengan baik. Ia gadis yang sederhana. Dimana banyak teman-teman perempuannya berpenampilan modis, Hinata tampil apa adanya. Tidak berusaha mempercantik dirinya secara berlebihan. Ia juga bukan perempuan yang suka berfoya-foya. Hinata memiliki cara sendiri untuk _hang out_, dan itu merupakan hal yang sederhana. Rendah hatinya pun tak dapat disangkalnya.

Dan semua itu berhasil membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto jatuh hati. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu bermuara di hatinya, tapi Ia tidak dapat membendungnya. Ia ingin melindungi gadis itu. Sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan. Terlebih menurutnya Hinata adalah gadis yang mudah rapuh dan memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut. Layaknya benang sutra yang jika terlalu erat menggenggamnya maka akan hancur.

Tangannya bergerak, menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Hinata tersentak, kemudian menoleh kaget. "Ada apa?"

Naruto mengedip jahil kemudian tersenyum. Jarinya masih setia di belakang telinga Hinata. "Tidak ada.."

Bagus. Kini Hinata menjadi gugup.

Tak hanya disitu. Naruto memainkan rambut panjangnya. Terkadang menyisirnya menggunakan jari. Atau menyelipkannya secara berulang kebelakang telinganya. Pemuda itu menikmatinya, merasakan halus pada tiap helai rambut _dark blue_ itu. Ia beralih untuk memandang pemilik rambut tersebut. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bahkan hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ia tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau selucu ini, hahaha."

Hinata cemberut. Tidakkah pemuda itu mengerti? Ia hampir mati jantungan. Naruto malah tertawa. Entah sudah sebodoh apa wajahnya saat ini. "Berhenti tertawa, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ada acara sabtu malam nanti?" tanya Naruto setelah tawanya reda.

Hinata terdiam. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kujemput jam 7. Bersiaplah," Setelahnya Naruto pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

**..**

"_Apa? Dia mengajakmu pergi!?" _

Hinata menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya yang mulai berdenging. Atas dasar apa Sakura harus berteriak. Jika bisa yang seharusnya berteriak adalah dirinya. Dia pun selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama dalam benaknya. Hinata bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengecek kalender.

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Mana kutahu. Itu yang dia katakan,"

Keduanya terdiam. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan disana. Ia semakin gelisah tak menentu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Mengapa kau harus bingung?" _

"Entahlah.."

Sakura terdengar menghela napas disana. _"Kau masih menyangkalnya, ya?" _

"Menyangkal apa?"

"_Perasaamu, tentu saja," _

Hinata tidak tahu Ia harus menjawab apa. Ia dan Sakura sudah sering membahas perihal ini. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu menjawab kegelisahannya.

"_Kau menyukainya, Hinata," _

"A-aku.. "

"_Ya, kau menyukainya. Dan berhenti untuk menyangkal." _Perkataan tegas Sakura membuatnya terdiam. Sakura telah berulang kali meyakinkan bahwa Ia menyukai Naruto. Tapi berulang kali pula Hinata menyangkalnya.

"Akan kupikirkan itu. Nanti ku telepon lagi," itulah sekiranya jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan.

"_Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa," _

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia mengamati langit-langit kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan abu-abu muda tersebut.

Sebenarnya ini sangatlah mudah. Terlalu sepele malah. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan Hinata selalu menyangkal yang pemuda itu berikan padanya. Perhatiannya, candaannya, perilakunya, semuanya. Sakura tidak mengerti itu karena Ia tidak pernah cerita apa alasannya.

Dan alasan itu telah mendoktrinnya sedemikian rupa. Membuatnya lebih pasif terhadap laki-laki. Membuatnya selalu bertanya kapan Ia akan siap. Demi Tuhan, Naruto bukanlah pemuda brengsek seperti yang pernah Hinata temui. Naruto bukan pemuda kebanyakan. Tapi sebagian hatinya ragu akan hal itu.

Ia hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki semacam Naruto. Dari cara bagaimana Naruto memperlakukan perempuan membuatnya berpikir, pemuda itu seorang yang penyayang. Itu yang Hinata suka darinya. Tidak pernah kasar namun akan tegas jika itu diperlukan.

Mata itu tertutup. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Jangan membuatku seperti ini, Naruto-_kun,_"

**OoO**

Rok selutut berwarna biru pastel dan kemeja putih yang ditimpa dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru langit. Semua itu dengan sempurna membalut tubuh mungil Hinata. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hanya menggunakan bandana putih kesayangannya. Wajah itu polos tanpa _makeup_ berlebih, hanya polesan bedak tipis dan _lipbalm_. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Ia harus berdandan. Menyentuh barang-barang itupun bisa terhitung dengan jari.

Arloji ditangannya menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang. Sejauh ini belum pernah ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya pergi. Hinata terlalu sangsi untuk mengatakan ini sebagai kencan. _Oh Tuhan!_ Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Oke, anggap saja Hinata sedang _hang out_ bersama teman laki-lakinya. Lalu apa bedanya?

"Hinata, temanmu menunggu diluar,"

Kakak sepupunya memberi tahu lewat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, "Iya, Kak," Setelah Ia rasa penampilannya cukup sopan dan rapi, Ia beranjak menuju ruang depan.

Naruto berpenampilan begitu _trendy_. Kemeja putihnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaos polos berwarna hitam. Khas seorang laki-laki menurut Hinata. Ia tersenyum canggung. Naruto terlihat begitu tampan, Ia jadi merasa kurang percaya diri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Paman. Aku akan menjaganya," ucapan tegas itu lagi-lagi mendesir hatinya. Terlebih Ia mengatakan itu pada Ayahnya. Dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Hinata.

"Ya, hati-hati. Jaga dirimu, Nak,"

Hiashi tersenyum tipis memandang mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Membawa putrinya. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin Ia menimang-nimang Hinata. Gadis itu tumbuh terlalu cepat. Mungkin tak lama lagi kepemilikannya terhadap Hinata akan berpaling. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat pria paruh baya itu terharu.

"Ayahmu galak," tukas Naruto. Ia merinding dibalik kemudi. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kau pemuda pertama yang menghadapnya. Jika sudah terbiasa, kau akan tahu dia pria yang bijaksana," ujar Hinata.

"Pertama?" heran? Tentu saja.

Hinata mengangguk. "Begitulah.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak. Tatapannya bersinar, "Tuhan! Betapa beruntungnya diriku~"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Pemuda ini sungguh berlebihan. Ya, sungguh! Lagipula bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapat izin dengan mudahnya dari seorang Hyuuga Hiashi? Teman laki-laki Hanabi bahkan tak berani datang lagi untuk main setelah didepak Ayahnya.

"Kau bicara apa dengan Ayah?" ada udang dibalik batu. Omong-omong Hinata penasaran juga.

"Tidak ada, hanya obrolan kecil antara seorang Ayah dan laki-laki muda,"

"Naruto-_kun!_"

Naruto tergelak, "Haha. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau dia harus mulai membiarkanmu untuk dekat dengan laki-laki. Karena suatu saat kau akan dinikahi laki-laki bukan perempuan,"

_Oh astaga! Pembicaraan macam apa itu_. Hinata meruntuk dalam hati, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Ia mengutarakannya. Tapi heran juga, mengapa Ayahnya begitu percaya pada pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Bukannya berbangga hati, tapi Hinata merasakannya sendiri. Ia adalah anak kesayangan Hiashi.

"Kau serius, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Bukan hanya itu, _sih_. Kau adalah gadis lugu yang pemalu. Aku hanya meyakinkan Ayahmu bahwa aku pemuda baik-baik. Aku bersumpah di hadapannya kalau aku akan terus membiarkanmu tetap suci, hingga saatnya. Dan menjagamu dari ancaman pemuda bajingan diluar sana,"

Ibarat bongkahan es yang berada di kutub dipindahkan ke gurun pasir. Jangan biarkan Hinata mati muda saat itu juga. Jantungnya terlalu keras berdegup. Pendingin mobil pun tidak dapat mengalahkan panas di wajahnya. Ia tak mampu membalas. Diam adalah ide yang bagus. Maka jalanan yang padat kini menjadi pandangan yang begitu menarik untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Lama mereka saling terdiam. Hinata tak berani menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Biarkan lehernya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama menoleh kearah jendela. Biarkan saja. Ia tak mau menanggung resiko lebih pada jantungnya.

"Kita sampai," Naruto berujar. Ia mulai melepaskan _seatbelt _miliknya dan milik Hinata. Sementara gadis itu memandang plang besar yang bertuliskan..

"Konoha Disneyland? Kau mengajakku kemari, Naruto _-kun_?" itulah pertanyaan Hinata. Tanpa harus menunggu Naruto untuk membukakan pintu untukknya, Ia segera turun. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Namun senyumnya berubah menjadi kekehan yang renyah. Membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha. Kau memakai _sneakers, _Hinata,"

Hinata merona memperhatikan sepatu putih bercorak hitam yang Ia gunakan. Ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu-sepatu khas perempuan. Sepatu ini pun sering digunakannya jika pergi ke kampus. Ia tidak pandai bermodis. Pakaian yang Ia pakai juga atas pilihan Hanabi. Awalnya Ia menolak karena tidak terbiasa memakai rok. Ia menggunakannya hanya untuk acara keluarga.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memperhatikan Naruto. Ingin rasanya Ia berubah. Berpenampilan layaknya perempuan pada umumnya. Menggunakan _high heels _atau _flat shoes_. Menggunakan _parfum_ mahal nan wangi dan berdandan cantik. Hinata jadi minder.

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya memasuki arena permainan besar disana. "Kenapa kau sering melamun?"

Gadis itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Tidak aja jawaban darinya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "N-naruto-_kun_, itu.." pekiknya sambil menunjuk pada salah satu stand permainan. Ia menarik tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu untuk mendekat.

Naruto tahu sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Dan Hinata berusaha menutupinya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin bertanya, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya. Ia biarkan saja ketika gadis itu menarik lembut tangannya.

"Paman, saya ingin mencoba,"

Paman penjual itu memberikan sebuah pistol mainan padanya. "Tembaklah bundaran besar berwarna merah itu. Maka kau akan mendapatkan boneka ini," Hinata mengangguk melihat boneka beruang besar yang terpampang di belakang sang penjual. Ia mulai mengarahkan mulut pistol pada sasarannya.

_Dor! _

Tembakannya meleset.

_Dor!_

Nyaris kena.

_Dor!_

"Huaaaa~"

"A-ah, m-maafkan aku, Paman,"

Hinata benar-benar payah. Wajah paman itu hampir saja menjadi korban. Hal itu lantas membuat pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyeringai. "Ini bukan tugasmu..." Naruto mengambil alih pistol itu. Mengarahkannya kearah bundaran besar yang sejak tadi menjadi sasaran Hinata. "Tapi tugasku,"

_Dor! _

Berhasil. Bundaran berwarna merah itu menjadi bolong dengan hanya satu tembakan. Naruto menyeringai ke arah Hinata. "Kuanggap itu hatimu," setelahnya Ia tertawa.

Paman si penjual memberikan boneka itu pada Hinata sambil tersenyum geli. "Belum pernah ada yang berhasil membawa boneka ini pulang. Pacarmu hebat, Nona,"

"D-dia bukan pacarku," Hinata bergumam lirih. Tidak cukup terdengar oleh Naruto. Sebab pemuda itu telah berlalu dari sana. Setelah mengatakan terima kasih, Hinata segera menyusul Naruto. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan disana. Hanya mencoba beberapa permainan. Tak jarang Naruto bersikap jahil pada gadis itu. Sifat pemalu Hinata begitu menggemaskan untuknya. Ia sengaja menghilangkan diri saat Hinata sedang asyik memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan saat gadis itu menoleh, Naruto tak disampingnya. Pandangannya menelusuri arena yang luas itu. Seharusnya tidak begitu sulit untuknya menemukan Naruto. Pemuda itu cukup mencolok, yah setidaknya untuk Hinata.

"N-naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berusaha berteriak meskipun itu akan sia-sia mengingat betapa ramainya tempat itu. _Naruto-_kun_ kemana?_ Sekiranya itulah yang terlintas di benaknya. Apa Ia salah jalan karena sejak tadi melamun dan tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia memeluk boneka itu erat.

"Mencariku?"

Bisikan yang tepat di telinganya itu berhasil membuat Hinata memekik kaget. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan heran, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan. Naruto tertawa keras.

"J-jangan bercanda, Naruto-_kun_. I-itu tidak lucu," sungutnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Lucu sekali~ hahaha." Naruto benar-benar tergelak. Minuman di kedua tangannya bahkan hampir tumpah. "Sudahlah, ayo kita cari tempat,"

Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk menggandeng lengannya. Antisipasi jika nanti Hinata benar-benar hilang. Keduanya mendekati beberapa meja dengan payung kecil yang menutupinya. Mereka duduk di salah satunya. "Minumlah, kubeli saat aku menghilang tadi," godanya.

Hinata hanya cemberut. Ia benar-benar malu. Apa benar Ia terlihat seperti itu tadi? Itu sungguh konyol. Gadis kuliahan sepertinya bagaimana bisa terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun? Ya ampun~

Hening. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sibuk dengan minuman mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai obrolan. Sampai Naruto mulai angkat bicara. "Hinata.."

Gadis itu menatapnya. Agak aneh juga mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada yang cukup serius. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Ia berhasil mempermalukan Hinata. Tatapan safir itu pun tidak sejenaka biasanya. Terlihat tegas dan tidak dapat dibantah. Maka Hinata memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengajakmu pergi. Ada beberapa yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Tapi mungkin intinya hanya satu," tatapannya mulai menerobos pertahanan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Bahkan terasa begitu aneh jika satu hari tidak melihatmu. Kau gadis yang baik. Kepribadianmu sangat unik dan aku tidak pernah bertemu yang seperti dirimu sebelumnya. Hal-hal itu membuatku sangat nyaman,"

Tatapan Naruto semakin menajam. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata,"

Meski Hinata telah menduga hal itu, tapi pernyataan Naruto barusan tetap memberikan efek kejut pada jantungnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa rasa senang yang membuncah menyerang hatinya. Kesungguhan Naruto begitu jelas terlihat dari pancaran tatapannya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Ia menunduk sedih.

Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto jadi was-was. "Hinata?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_," Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti,"

Wajah itu memang menunduk tapi tak dapat menghalangi Naruto untuk mengetahui kegelisahan yang ditunjukan manik lembut itu. Tatapannya menyendu. Membuat Naruto menghilangkan raut sumringahnya. "Ada apa?"

"A-apa kau tulus mencintaiku?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Untuk apa gadis ini menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu.

"Aku bukan gadis yang istimewa untuk dicintai—"

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata?" potong pemuda itu. Membuat Hinata menatapnya perlahan. Naruto melihatnya. Naruto merasakannya. Ada keraguan yang bersarang di hatinya. "Kau meragukanku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng mantap. "Lalu apa?"

Hinata menatapnya semakin sendu. "Ada hal yang telah aku lalui jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Naruto-_kun_,"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya. Menangkupnya dalam genggamannya yang besar. Ia berusaha meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya. Meremasnya pelan. "Ceritakanlah padaku," pinta Naruto.

Gadis itu menunduk. Memandang minumannya yang tinggal setengah gelas. Apa Ia baru saja mengecewakan Naruto? Ia tahu jawabannya hanya _ya _atau _ tidak_. Tapi sungguh, Naruto harus mengerti mengapa selama ini Ia menyangkal perasaannya.

"Sebelum ini, aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, Naruto-_kun_." Naruto hanya diam. Mendengar apa yang selama ini tidak pernah dia dengar. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang selama ini tidak pernah Ia ketahui dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Dia teman sekelasku di tahun pertamaku di SMA. Dia pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Sifatnya terhadap perempuan pun sangat lembut. Aku cukup dekat dengannya, dan kami sering bertukar cerita. Hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi aku terlambat, karena saat itu dia menyukai gadis lain. Dan itu adalah temanku,"

"Aku tidak menceritakan perihal perasaanku pada siapapun. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah mendukungnya penuh saat Ia akan menyatakan cinta. Meskipun akhirnya Ia ditolak," Hinata tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya kosong, tapi penuh arti untuk Naruto.

"Aku menikmati kedekatanku bersamanya. Ia tidak perlu tahu, seperti itu sudah cukup untukku," Gadis itu memberi jeda, "Aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Kurasa itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kurasakan. Nyatanya aku salah. Beberapa bulan kemudian aku mendengar dia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis kelas sebelah. Aku menangis. Tanpa Ia ketahui alasannya,"

"Perasaan itu terus berjalan tanpa ada niat untuk membuangnya. Hingga ditahun kedua salah satu temanku memberi tahunya jika aku menyukainya, sejak lama. Ia terkejut namun tidak bertindak banyak. Ia bahkan belum putus dengan kekasihnya. Sejak itu Ia tahu perasaanku,"

Hinata sedikit tertawa, "Temanku mengetahuinya. Dia peka terhadap perasannku,"

"Semua berjalan apa adanya. Dan itu memberikan kesan aku menyukai kekasih orang. Tak masalah untukku karena aku bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya lagi. Tetap begitu sampai di tahun ketiga. Dimana hubungan mereka kandas setelah satu tahun lebih. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Sampai temannku memberitahu,"

Manik itu mulai tergenangi air mata. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ia mulai dekat dengan gadis yang dulu pernah disukainya di tahun pertama. Itu yang mengandaskan hubungannya. Dan satu bulan kemudian mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih,"

Pertahanan gadis itu semakin menurun. Air mata mulai jatuh dari mata kanannya. "Cantik," Hinata mulai terisak. "Alasan mengapa Ia mengandaskan hubungannya karena gadis itu cantik. Dan aku tidak lebih cantik darinya, itulah mengapa Ia tidak pernah melirikku,"

Dan tangisnya tumpah. Naruto menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya mendekat. Merengkuh Hinata. Berharap dengan ini gadis itu dapat tenang.

"Aku menunggunya sejak tahun pertama. Tapi dengan terpaksa perasaan itu harus kubuang karena Ia lebih memilih gadis yang cantik, dan dia temanku." Isaknya.

"Aku tidak cantik, Naruto -_kun_,"

Kini Naruto mengerti. Pemuda brengsek itu telah menghancurkan hatinya. Membuat Hinata selalu berpikir bahwa laki-laki hanya mencintai gadis yang cantik. Membuatnya merasa apa yang selama ini Naruto lakukan padanya hanya semata-mata karena Hinata adalah gadis yang mudah dipermainkan. Ia tidak begitu paham bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. Yang Ia tahu hal itu menyakiti Hinata. Dan itu membuatnya marah.

"I-itu selalu membuatku bertanya. Bagian m-mana dari diriku yang membuatmu...j-jatuh cinta," tangis itu telah terhenti. Hanya sesegukan kecil dan suara yang sengau. Naruto tidak langsung mnjawabnya. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan gadis itu sementara tangan yang lain bergerak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya dengan ibu jari.

"Sesakit itukah, sampai kau menangis begini, hm?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya masih tekun membersihkan air mata yang menganak di susdut mata dan pipi gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat tangisan itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti dia?" karena tak mampu bersuara, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa pemuda brengsek itu pernah meyakinkan Ayahmu?" lagi-lagi menggeleng. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menghapus air mata Hinata. Wajah itu kini bersih. "Kau sendiri menjawab _tidak_ atas apa yang kau ragukan. Lalu mengapa kau masih mempertahankan keraguan itu, Hinata?"

"Kau ingin tahu bagian mana dari dirimu yang membuatku jatuh cinta?"

Pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, beralih ke kening yang tertutup poni itu, kemudian kedua matanya yang masih terasa lembab, hidungnya yang mungil, kedua pipinya, bibirnya yang kecil, dan yang terakhir adalah kedua tangan gadis itu.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam membeku. Serangan barusan terlalu mendadak. Bahkan melupakan fakta jika Ia baru saja menangis. Mungkin sebentar lagi gadis itu akan lupa siapa dirinya. Oke, Hinata terkena Amnesia. _Good job, _Naruto!

"Rambutmu. Aku menyukai rambutmu. Harum dan lembut. Aku selalu berharap dapat menenggelamkan kepalaku disana untuk menghirup lebih lama aroma rambutmu.."

"Keningmu. Satu-satunya bagian dimana aku dapat mengekspresikan perasaanku padamu. Terlebih itu adalah cinta.."

"Kedua matamu. Tatapamu begitu lembut. Kau memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat indah. Jendela untukku mengetahui apa yang ada dalam hatimu saat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tatapan yang selalu merendah dan tidak angkuh seperti gadis lainnya.."

"Hidungmu. Haha, ini hanya khayalanku saja tapi mungkin akan terlaksana beberapa tahun lagi. Aku berharap jika aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan, hidungnya adalah turunan darimu,"

"Kedua pipimu. Aku menyukai dimana mereka merona. Begitu menggemaskan bagiku. Itulah mengapa aku senang menggodamu, hahaha."

"Bibirmu. Kau memiliki senyum yang tulus. Begitu ramah pada semua orang termasuk diriku. Tutur katamu sopan dan tidak pernah menyakiti. Bibir ini mengeluarkan suara yang lembut yang selalu menenangkanku,"

"Dan terakhir adalah hatimu. Kau gadis yang begitu baik. Rendah hati serta penyayang. Kau sosok gadis lugu nan polos. Itu yang aku suka, bukan sebagai permainan, melainkan aku bisa melindungimu dari hal apapun yang membahayakan. Kau peduli pada orang lain, meskipun mereka tidak peduli padamu. Disinilah semua kepribadianmu berkumpul. Dan aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Jangan tanya mengapa aku seolah tahu begitu banyak," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata,"

_Spechless._ Hinata tak mampu berkata lebih. Safir itu begitu tegas dan meyakinkan. Sulit baginya untuk kembali menyangkal. Karena Naruto baru saja membunuh keraguan yang ada padanya. Cinta yang pemuda itu berikan begitu tulus. Hatinya menghangat.

Perlahan Hinata menunjukkan senyumnya. Perasaannya lega luar biasa. Semua yang mengganjal hatinya menguap entah kemana. Ia cantik. Ya, dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Hinata begitu istimewa untuk dicintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta.

"Tapi jika kau masih ragu, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu sampai hatimu siap. Lagipula itu hanya suatu pernyataan, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab—"

Naruto tersentak. Tangan lembut itu menyentuh pipnya dengan halus. Hinata tersenyum, "Sesuatu yang hancur memang tidak dapat kembali ke bentuk semula," Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Naruto kemudian mendekapnya. Membuat Naruto merasakan detak jantung gadis itu di tangannya. "Tapi aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit hidung Hinata. "Jadi bocah berumur lima tahunnya sudah besar, ya. Sudah bisa mewarisi hidungnya pada anak perempuanku nanti,"

"N-naruto-_kun_!"

"Hahaha~"

**OoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sesuatu yang hancur memang tidak dapat kembali ke bentuk semula, tapi kita dapat menggantinya dengan yang baru.. – Hinata**_

* * *

**Note : **Hai, salam kenal. Ini fic Naruhina pertamaku. Cuma fic biasa, pelepas penat setelah UN. Idenya udah lama cuma baru bisa di ketik beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan idenya muncul pas saya lagi ngerjain soal UN. Ekstrim? itulah saya hahaha :D Buat teman-teman seangkatan, semoga kita lulus ya dengan nilai yang memuaskan, amiiin. **  
**

Oiya, disarankan membacanya sambil dengerin lagu Ost The last yang Hoshi no Utsuwa. Itu lagu sweeeeet bangeet :** atau lagu britney yang sometimes sama big time rush yang cover girl. *gakpenting haha, hanya recommed.

Oke, cukup sekian. Mohon sarannya yaa..

Salam,

Onyxita Haruno


End file.
